


I Realize

by Atalanta_Jackson



Series: Aralas Imported Works [3]
Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Atalanta_Jackson





	

  
I Realize by LadyHawksShadow

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[I Realize](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/oeam/viewstory.php?sid=2524) by [LadyHawksShadow](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/oeam/viewuser.php?uid=13)  


  
Summary: 

Aragorn returns to Helm's Deep after his near fatal accident with a warg. Eowyn at last understands exactly who gave him the jewel.

  
Categories: Tolkien Characters:  Aragorn (Elessar, Estel, Hope, Strider), Eowyn, Legolas  
Genre:  Fictional Character Slash  
Type:  Drabble  
Warning:  None  
Writing Challenge:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 315 Read: 7  
Published: 05/27/2016 Updated: 05/27/2016 

Story Notes:

Posted: May 2004  
Title: I Realize  
Author: [LadyHawksShadow](http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/StoriesbyAuthor/L/LadyHawksShadow.htm)  
Fandom: Tolkien  
Type: FCS  
Characters: Aragorn/Legolas (Eowyn)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (what little there is of it) and do not profit from the use of these characters.  
Timeline: Set in SA, just before the Battle of Helm's Deep.  
Warnings: Drabble  
Beta: Larian Elensar  
Author's Notes: This has been sitting in the back of my brain since The Two Towers movie first came out. I've been trying real hard to ignore it and hope it would go away. I guess not.

Chapter 1 by LadyHawksShadow

"I asked you who she was, the woman who gave you that jewel and you waited so long to answer that I thought I'd offended. And, yet, when you turned to me with that sad, sad smile that nearly broke my heart and said that she was leaving with her people for the Undying Lands, I felt hope."

Now I realize.

"And when all the riders at last made it to Helm's Deep and you were not among them, I despaired to the depths of my soul. In my mind, I can still see Gimli standing before me with his eyes bright with tears saying that you had fallen. I thought I had lost you."

Now I realize.

"I pace these walls, feeling the bars of my cage closing in. And I accept them as I cannot accept the truth of what my eyes have seen. I turned, full of hope and wonder at your return and my heart rejoiced. I watched Legolas place into your hand that jewel, bright as the sun, and the way your fingers closed over his and the smile of wonder on your face."

Now I realize.

"I could never compete with one such as he, shield maiden that I am. For the truth now stares me in the face: I am a maid and he is a warrior, proud and true. The handclasp is causal; warrior to warrior. The smile is what I fix upon. There is joy in the way your lips curve, the tilt of your head. In his eyes shine love and hope and he meets your gaze, not as a follower to a leader, but as a lover to a love."

Now I realize.

"I have no hope of competing and my heart grows cold where there was the budding of warmth, like a false spring of a bitter winter."

Now I realize.  
  
*****

THE END

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.ofelvesandmen.com/oeam/viewstory.php?sid=2524>  



End file.
